


EEEEEEE

by Imapuddle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, its fun :3, they get trapped in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imapuddle/pseuds/Imapuddle
Summary: Go to chap 2 for angst endingGo to chap 3 for fluff ending
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go to chap 2 for angst ending  
> Go to chap 3 for fluff ending

I heard a sharp click from the door and whiprd around to try the handle fuck. I heard a “good luck babes!” From the other side of the door and decided this was the day I died, in a closet, with Janus.

“Did something happen?”

“The door got stuck, Remy is going to find some tools” I said as I turned around, begging that the dark was hiding my flushed face.

“Oh, well, what should we do?” He sat down with his back against the wall in the bit of space he has and I follow suit.

“I don’t know, I left my phone on my bed.”

“Oh” Janus said again. But it was quieter this time.

“Have you watched any good shows lately?”

“Uhmm…” that time I could hear a quiver in his voice… I look over and see his smaller silhouette shaking. I turn more to face him and say   
“Hey heyy, what’s wrong?”  
I instinctively reach out but decide better I hope he didn’t see.

“Noththing.”

“Nono, there’s definitely something, you’re shaking like a leaf in the wind. What’s going on.”

“Dark…”

“Yeah it is really dark but I’m right here.”  
His arms that were resting on top of his knees and around his head. One of his hands lands on mine sending a jolt of warmth   
through my arm but the contact was short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

“Iim sorry, bbeing scared of the dark iss stupid.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, you can’t control it.”

We sit in silence for a bit and I’m starting to get worried Remy wouldn’t let us out. But Janus is shaking less now so that’s good.

“Ccan I try the door?”

“Yeah, of course.”  
We make an attempt to swap positions and every time he touches me I swear my skin catches on fire.  
He pulles out a hair pin from somewhere and starts trying to pick the lock  
“Iits a dead bolt..” 

“Oh..”

Need a plan, need a plan, need a plan.  
wait until Remy sees that he’s literally just starving us  
Bust down the door?  
Confess  
Remy is probably just listening, waiting for me to finally tell Janus everything I’ve been feeling.  
And I just might

“Janus?”

“Yyes Roman?”

“I know why we’re stuck, Remy locked me in here with you to take away my options.”

Janus turned to he was facing me better   
“What do you mean?”

“I mean he wants me to tell you..” I’m sure my face is an aggressive shade of red by now. “That I love you..”

The words hang in the air for a few seconds then I start to assume the worst.  
“And it’s fine if you don’t love me back or even like me at all after this i I would still want to be friends with you no matter what because you a really cool and smart and kind person who does a lot of cool and smart and kind things and I can’t really imagine you not being around anyone and I-“

He’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand-

“Roman.” His voice is completely steady now.  
“Roman I need some time to think. You are a very nice person.” Is my hand on fire? “And I just- yeah.. I need to think..”

“Um-“

“Did you not want me to take your hand?”  
I can’t breath  
“Nonothat’sfine-“

“You’re shaking”  
And I am, my mind is going in a thousand different directions and none of them are here.

“Do you want to do a grounding exercise?”  
I simply nod in return  
I’m expecting counting or something like that but instead he moves one of his hands to my chest and I almost scream.  
“Where is my hand now.”

“Chest-“ well I’m definitely here now.

“And now?”

“Knee-“

“And now.”

“Hand- again-“

“Very good, are you feeling better?”

“Ye-yeah, thank you.”

“Roman, do you want a hug?”

“I don’t think I want anything more right now.”

And he does, he hugs me and I’ve never felt better. After the hug is broken I hear a small shif from near the door and Janus turns around. When he turns back he has my phone in hand and immediately turns on the flashlight to reveal what I assume to be a blushing mess of my former self.  
“Your face is very red.”

“I- I suspected.”

“That’s ok, it really is, you can tell me what you're feeling and I won’t be offended.”

“I feel like my skin is on fire.”

“Because of the hug?”  
I nod.  
He takes my hand again.

“And what about now.”

“I want to cry but I don’t know from what-“

“It’s ok if you do.”

We sit in a comfortable silence while I come to terms with everything Janus said. It’s fair.

After about 2 more minutes Remy lets us out. Janus steals his glasses and runs.  
As Remy runs too I hear a quickly fading “You little snake-“  
He deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry


	3. Chapter 3

“Can I aask you something Roman?”

“Yes..”

“Do you wwant a hug?”

I can feel the blood drain out of the rest of my body and go directly to my face.  
“Um- well- do you?”

“I asked you the question.”

“Well.. yes?”

He suddenly pulls out a phone from who knows where and shines the flashlight at the seating revealing my blushing mess of a self.

And he smiles, that timid yet adorably handsome smile.

“Haha, kneww it.”

“DID YOU AND REMY PLAN THIS??” I half shout.

“Nno but I caught on ffast.”

“ARE- are you ok? You’re still shaking.”

He puts down the phone keeping the light aimed toward the sealing so we can still see and takes one of my hands in both of his.

He’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand he’s holding my hand-

“Are you ok? You’re shaking.” He says 

And I am, not as much as he was but still enough to be noticed.

“I- I-..” I can’t find any words and that rock in my stomach is just about big enough to choke me. I'm stuck staring straight ahead at his one beautiful brown eye. But as soon as i focus on it he is brushing his hair away to reveal another eye, equally as stunning but this one a delicate shade of yellow.

“So about that hhug?”

I can't muster up the courage to speak so all I do is nod. He leans forward and I'm fully prepared to be murdered by a hug when I feel my couler being pulled forward, something soft colliding with my lips, and my mind going completely blank.

When the kiss ends i let out a noise comparable to a mouse on helium

And then he laughs. The most beautiful sound i had ever heard, and i was the reason for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m even less sorry


End file.
